A Return to the Light
by Shini-neko-chan
Summary: Riku has been wandering in the darkness for so long, wishing and hoping to return to Sora and Kairi. He's finally getting his wish. RikuSora in later chapters.
1. Disclaimers and Warnings

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
Squaresoft and Enix (or whatever their names are) do. If I did  
own it, there would be a lot more hints, and maybe a kiss, forced  
or no, here or there. C'est la vie I suppose. But, I have to  
congratulate them. They DID do a good job of putting in several  
hints that allowed me to work in my own special pairings. Disney  
owns most of the characters, and they did make them more amusing  
than I'll ever be able to.  
  
Warnings: All right, most of you know the deal. It's shonen ai  
because CERTAIN people on this site wouldn't approve of Yaoi.  
However, I'm not sure how I deal with certain aspects of fighting  
and such, so beware any crappy fight scenes that may arise.  
  
Spoilers: Not much to go for on here, but the Prologue does have  
a bit of a spoiler for the ending of the Final Mix. It's a scene  
from the game itself.  
  
Content Warnings:  
Yaoi/Shonen Ai: Male/Male relationships. If you're offended  
by two men in a more than platonic relationship, then I suggest  
you don't read this. I believe that Riku does harbor more than  
that for Sora, and it's going to show, even when Sora is being a  
bit naïve.  
Character Warnings: I don't claim to know EVERY nuance of  
their characters, and I know I won't be able to keep them  
completely IC. So, yes, this is a warning for Out Of Character  
Portrayals. Riku will probably be a bit sappy, Sora will  
be..odd, and Kairi may be bashed a little. Mind you, it's not  
because I don't like her completely, but because I think she  
intentionally ruined a friendship. As it says in the Dissertation to Riku x Sora, Riku's name means land;  
Sora's name means sky; and Kairi's name can be taken to mean  
separation. I highly suggest you read the Dissertation.  
  
Author Warnings: First off, I haven't written in over a year, and  
part of the reason is because my first account here was cancelled.  
Now, Kingdom Hearts has stirred a desire in me to become a better  
writer, and I may sometimes describe things too much. Deal with  
it or leave. I'm also impatient.  
  
I'm going to be waiting until I get about ten reviews a  
chapter to post a new one, and thankfully, that should be enough  
time for me to crank out a new one. I originally had NOT planned  
a chapter fiction, so bear with me please. My writing skills are  
NOT up to par, and I'm going to be asking for opinions/suggestions  
from you at the end of each chapter so that I can try to become  
better. After all, let's not give the reader's something they  
don't want, ne?  
  
So, all that said, enjoy the fic, or in this case, the prologue  
^_~ 


	2. Prologue

"Take care of her," I said quietly as the doors shut.  
  
Sora paused and looked at me again, a look both filled with determination and what I think was a bit of hate. But he still nodded, and then closed the doors in my face.  
  
That was all I could remember of that fateful day before I was taken on a swirling vortex through Kingdom Hearts. And yet, I ended up here. In front of a snow covered path and shivering. As I look down the winding path, I again think of the people I left behind.  
  
"Sora...Kairi... I'm sorry."  
  
I take my eyes off the snow, something I had never seen before coming here, and gaze around. "Is this...the world of death?" Somehow, I don't think it is, but still, it's so cold and there's nothing around to tell me that the world was anything other than a lifeless void of despair.  
  
I start to walk again, arms coming up as if to shield myself from the cold. Why didn't I ask Mickey to toss me in a sweater when he left? Maybe my punishment would have been better then.  
  
I'm not usually known for being fumble-footed, but still, I stumble over something, and there's suddenly a pain in my chest. "I can't disappear yet..." A pale blue aura that I didn't even notice before disappears from around me. "Not until I've met Sora and Kairi one more time..."  
  
I start to walk again, but a voice stops me again.  
  
"Riku, can you hear me?"  
  
Looking up again and into the darkness, I frown. There was no one where a minute ago.  
  
"I'll be there soon."  
  
They're behind me...whoever they are. Turning quickly, I glare into the darkness. "Who's there?" But...there's no one there.  
  
"I've been talking to you all along. But my words were hindered by the darkness covering your heart."  
  
I stayed quiet, though confused. Hadn't I rid myself of the darkness when I abandoned Ansem? Or was I really so evil that I could never get rid of it?  
  
"Another Keyblade. I've gotten the Keyblade for this side."  
  
"I don't know who you are, but what's happened to me?" I forced the quaver from my voice. For some reason, I thought he would know, whoever he was.  
  
"Your heart has overcome the darkness," the voice started, "But you couldn't take back your body. So only your heart was left behind, in this dark side where stolen hearts are gathered."  
  
I couldn't help the sigh rising in my throat as I slowly turned to walk the way I had started again. "What should I do?"  
  
"The door of darkness that is soon going to appear... That door, through which we cannot pass... In order to close it, two keys and two hearts are needed. Perhaps you too, like me, come here for that purpose. Maybe it was fate."  
  
I shook my head ever so slightly. "Fate... You know everything, don't you? If that's so, I want you to tell me one more thing... Are Sora and Kairi safe?"  
  
"You yourself should be able to feel their hearts."  
  
I paused at that then, in the distance, saw Sora, running toward me.  
  
"How you perceive your friends... is dependent on your own heart."  
  
Sora is so close to me now. He has that beautiful smile on his face that I remember so well, yet so faintly. If I reach out, I could trace his lips with my fingertips.  
  
But, I've been fantasizing again. My eyes open, and a gentle smile curves my own lips. I know he's all right now, and I'll find him and Kairi again. "Thank you."  
  
~*~  
  
So, after that little interlude, I've been walking for a week. Or at least, I think it's a week. No way to tell really, especially with all the darkness surrounding me. At least my little encounter told me why I didn't get hungry anymore. I sighed softly though, wondering when this door is going to come again. Perhaps I could get through it...somehow. There was always hope.  
  
Something seemed to shine in the distance and my breathing hitched. A light in the dark? It was too cliché, but still. My feet pounced on the ice-like snow as I started to run. The door slowly became clearer, the white of it hurting my eyes. I raised a hand to shield them from the glare as I got closer, stopping in front of it as the door slowly started to open. 


	3. The Return

A/N: Now, the story was previously in Riku's PoV, and that's going to change. This chapter marks the beginning of third person, pay attention ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: The Return  
  
Riku shielded his eyes, unable to stop the tears that sprung up as an automatic protection from the harshness that he was not used to anymore. It hurt so badly that he wanted to turn away and never even look again, but yet, he couldn't help but try to walk closer to it. As with before, an invisible barrier stopped him from moving too far. He gazed out through tear-blurred eyes at the world, wishing to go into the dimly lit city he could see. It was nighttime there, and he thought he saw a sign glowing in the distance that said "Twilight Town." How he longed to get out there, to just stand in one of the pale yellow streetlights.  
  
"It's maddening, isn't it?" A now familiar voice sounded behind him, and he turned, looking to a cloaked figure. "Seeing the outside, and not being able to touch it. It has to be upsetting."  
  
Riku slowly nodded, his wariness of the figure returning.  
  
"You shouldn't be scared. After all, you can open it, set yourself free. You just have to create a body for yourself."  
  
"Create one for myself?" he asked, frowning a little.  
  
"As I did," the figure said softly, pushing off the hood he was wearing to let luxurious golden hair spill down his back. Golden eyes shined at Riku; he couldn't help but shudder. Heartless eyes. "Don't be afraid. You have a body waiting somewhere on that side. I do not."  
  
Riku frowned a little more, unable to help the shudder than ran down his spine. "I can't create a body...I don't control the darkness."  
  
"Silly boy. You still do. Concentrate, and bring up a form on the other side. Your heart will go over to it, and you'll be free. Free to find the other body and your friends. You can do it, and you'll be able to defend yourself."  
  
Riku took a small step back, then turned, closing his eyes to the light. If it led him out to Sora and Kairi, he would do it. He took a deep breath and started to concentrate, not seeing but almost feeling the puddle of blackness on the other side of the door slowly rising to form. /I want it like me.so they aren't scared. /  
  
The form of black slowly changed to a peach-y color, the face angling just a little as Riku willed it more like himself. Silver hair like silk grew down past its shoulders in a gentle layered curtain, and yet, the eyes remained golden. A soft gasp fell from Riku's lips as he felt his heart being pulled on, and he instinctively clutched his chest as it was drawn away from him.  
  
A beautiful red heart hovered between the doors for a moment before it slipped into the body waiting for it. And so, Riku had a new vessel, a semi-living one. He pulled the trench coat he'd given the body a bit tighter around himself, looking back to see that the doors were gone. Reaching up, he tugged the hood over his hair and pulled the front down a little to hide his eyes. A blindfold would come in handy. After all... heartless could see through the dark.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In another part of the galaxy, a black clad figure tromped onto Highwind wearily. He was tired of sealing the new worlds they found, tired of the endless heartless battles, tired of everything that was just being thrust at him, as if he knew what to do and wanted to do it. He was SICK of having to go through this, day after day after day, when all he wanted to do was go out, find Riku, and take him home. "Riku.." he breathed out, flopping down into a bed. After redesigning the ship, they had decided they needed a lot more room for Sora. He was, after all, a growing boy. So, a small bedroom was added for each of them to have their own space in.  
  
Tired blue eyes panned around the room. A drawing littered the wall here or there, and oddly enough, they were mainly of Riku, rather than the girl he left behind. Of course, they weren't as good as his cave drawing. Kairi must have thought he was drawing her then, but he was drawing his best friend. He wondered what she would think when she noticed that there was a paopu fruit by it now. He hadn't drawn the fruit out of romantic love, but a desire to keep Riku with him wherever he went. But it looked like that legend was all that it was. He needed a real paopu to share with Riku when he found him, to keep them together.  
  
He ran a hand through his hair, musing very lightly on the blondish color of his once-brown hair. That was certainly different at least. He wondered if Riku would even share the fruit, or if he only believed in the love aspect of it. "If two people share one, their destinies will be entwined. They'll remain a part of each others lives forever." That's what he wanted. To stay with Riku forever, as his best friend. Wasn't it? Or was it more? He let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I don't want to think about this right now!" he groaned, turning and burying his face in his pillow. This was...getting tiresome. He could barely go a day without thinking of it. He. Just. Wanted. To. Be. Riku's. Friend. That was it. Nothing more. And besides, he wasn't gay. He was sure of that. He liked Kairi, didn't he? ... Didn't he? He would deal with it more later. Right now, he was just tired. Maybe they could actually rest when they got to this new place. This...Twilight Town, whatever it was. He hoped they had a good hotel. After sealing it, he was going to fall into a decent bed, and do his best to forget everything.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After arriving, they'd been attacked. But the heartless here were stronger. Sora was ready to collapse by the time they were done fighting, and he forced both of his keys to disappear as he sank down to the ground, staring where the last heartless had disappeared from. He watched Goofy and Donald run around and pick up the munny that had been left behind and shook his head. A duck and dog that never got tired. It was amazing.  
  
He pushed himself up after a moment of resting, unaware of the golden, black-covered gaze watching him from an alleyway. "So how much did we make this time? Enough for dinner I hope.."  
  
"Ahyuck! We got 300 this time! Should be plenty!" Goofy walked over and planted the munny in Sora's sack, making the sixteen year old groan.  
  
"You couldn't carry it yourself?" he grumbled, shifting the munny bag around a little and starting down the street. He wasn't concerned that it was empty right now, not in the least. He knew why it was. The entire city was scared of the Heartless invaders. He had been too...once upon a time. That time was back on Destiny Islands, when they first came up out of the ground, and all he had was his little wooden sword. He'd been terrified then.  
  
He ran from them, from the door that he didn't want to open. And then he'd found Riku, standing there, offering his hand. He tried his best that day, but he couldn't take it. And the older boy had just smiled to him, with no fear. Maybe that's why they were separated to begin with. Riku didn't fear, and he did. Seeing each other in Kingdom Hearts, when Riku was really himself again, was terrifying. He was angry then; Angry because Riku was shutting himself away when they had promised they would go together. They had been only kids, but they had still promised! And he would never break a promise.  
  
Sora shook his head to bring himself back to the present, lifting his face up to look at the night sky. He'd been told back in Traverse Town that this place didn't have a day. If that was the case, then he could happily sleep away two before continuing his search. "Riku. I promise, I'll find you."  
  
As the trio tromped off to a hotel with room service, they didn't notice the figure standing behind them, pausing where they had just been.  
  
"Sora...you already have found me."  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
A/N: ^-^;; I'm a fast mover. Admit it. But anyway, I'm waiting now. Ten reviews before I chop out the next one! ^____^;;;; I need food!  
  
Riku: She needs her taquitos.  
  
Shush you!  
  
Sora: Hurry up already! We didn't want to be stuck in YOUR story yanno.  
  
Riku: Yeah, we'd rather be left alone..in our room? Remember? That nice cozy place you drug us out of?  
  
Sora; YEAH!  
  
*SIGH* Muses. 


	4. Taking a Trip

Authors Note: Wow, it's been awhile. But I reread, decided I needed to continue it. So here you go.

_--------_

It was disconcerting really, now that he thought about it. Every time he could see something from the corner of his eye, he turned and it disappeared. It looked like someone was stalking him, and yet, he couldn't be sure. That someone seemed to be killing heartless too, but he never waited, just left the munny and whatever else behind for Sora to grab. It was starting to get maddening, to the point where he was ignoring the heartless as they attacked him to try and get a glimpse of his 'friend.'

So why wouldn't he show up? Sora had been standing there now, with a few heartless scratching at his feet, and his friend just wouldn't come. Why was it this time? Finally, he got annoyed enough to smack them with the keyblade, turning and walking out of the square to find Donald and Goofy again.

Of course, he had no idea that his friend was just around the corner, fighting desperately to keep a hold on his heart while it tried to escape from him. As it settled deep within the darkness again, he expelled a gasping breath, trying to tamp down on the pain within. He needed to find his body, and no doubt, it was resting somewhere within Hollow Bastion. He shook his head to clear it a little and stood up, looking around the corner to the now empty area before sighing. He would have to hitch a ride with Sora, somehow, but how to make him go to Hollow Bastion in the first place...?

Logic told him to beg for help, but only in a way _he_ would so that Sora would know it was him, that he was there at Hollow Bastion. At least he hoped that was where he was. He imagined that Kairi must have felt similar, as if having an out of body experience before she was woken up. He staggered after the brunette slowly, feeling lightheaded yet determined.

Somehow, he would make Sora see.

--------

Sora, on the other hand, had made it back into his hotel room just in time to see a dark spot appear in the middle of the bed, small, smoky tendrils reaching up from the middle. His keyblade was instantly in his hand, though a dumbfounded expression touched his face when the tendrils pulled in on themselves, leaving only a sheet of white paper behind, folded in half, saying simply his name.

Warily, he kept the keyblade out as he moved closer, half expecting it to open and a heartless to pop out of it. But the handwriting was familiar too. In a second, he recognized it. _Riku_! The keyblade vanished as he snatched up the paper, flipping it open to scan the scrawled text inside.

_Sora_

_I know it's a bit weird finding something from me like this, but I need help. I'm almost certain I'm still in Hollow Bastion, but I have no way of getting out. I'm sorry for everything, and even more sorry that I have to ask you for something on top of it all. But please, get me out and it will be the last thing I ever ask of you._

_Riku_

He sank down, missing the bed and thumping hard on the floor instead. Riku wasn't even close to him. He was way the fuck back there in that hell that tore them apart to begin with! One hand lifted to yank at his hair to bring him back to the present as he got up. They had to find that keyhole, pronto. Without a break for sleep, he scrambled up to find his two friends, hauling them out once again to follow clues that had frustrated them earlier.

The two of them didn't comment on the newfound determination gripping their young friend, merely lagging along behind him and wondering about the energy he'd tapped into and how they could get hold of it. Though neither of them noticed the shadow lurking along behind them, killing heartless that were ready to snipe them.

--------

(Forgive me, minna, for skipping things I deem unimportant for the story)

--------

The hole was sealed after the boss was defeated, and finally it was safe to confront the boy. "WHY did we have to do this all in one night?"

"Because of this!" Sora thrust the note under the duck's bill to let him read it. The reaction was clear when those eyes widened and he nodded. Granted, saving worlds was great, but Sora was too distracted at the moment.

"Let's go then!"

Riku had heard enough, slipping away from them to where he knew there ship was parked. All he needed to do was hide himself somewhere on board.

Which proved to be an easy task. He had no idea that they'd managed to put a bedroom in the ship, and it wasn't long before he was curled up on it as they took off. He'd nearly forgotten what a bed felt like. But he didn't have a chance to enjoy it as the door opened and he phased through it to land underneath.

"Maaa... Riku.. I'm coming." Feet landed in front of the bed before a weight settled on the blankets heavily. Just as suddenly it was gone as Sora gazed around the room. He could smell him, just as tangibly as if he was standing next to him. The perfect blend of spices and pure Riku. "... Riku?" It was quiet for the longest moment before he sighed, laying back down to bury his nose in his sheets. They smelled just like Riku's bed did, before they left the islands. He breathed deeply, berating himself for being an idiot. Of course Riku wasn't here...there was no way, of course.

Under the bed, the black figure lay curled into a ball. He hadn't known that a heartless could cry until now.

TBC


	5. My Own Again

A/N: Minna, look, another update. Happily, the story is ending soon. I don't know what got me on a writing kick lately, but I'm sure all of you will be happy with this being finished. -chuckle- It's not that great anyway ne? Enjoy it!

------------

The trip proved to be a long one, and with Sora staying in his 'bedroom' Riku was stuck under the bed. The small bout of weakness resulting in his tears had been forgotten as the now-familiar pain returned, leaving him clutching his chest and holding his heart in again. Of course, Sora was oblivious enough that he stayed asleep while Riku was choking back gasps of pain. For that, he was thankful.

The ship landing jolted Sora out of his sleep, and as he left the Riku-smelling bed and made his way to the door, a shadow slipped from under the bed to stretch. Apparently, heartless had muscles that could cramp up too. Silent as a wraith, he followed his friend until they got outside, then he simply walked past them, leaving Donald spluttering incoherently and Goofy doing that stupid ahyuk noise that annoyed him so much.

Sora was just gaping for a moment before walking after him. "Hey! Who the hell are you!"

"Gee Sora.. you could tell from your room?" With that, Riku broke into a run. He couldn't let him see how he looked right now. Sora would have a fit and he was so close to finding his body.

"RIKU!" Sora set off after him in a sprint, following the boy through the winding tunnels of the Hollow Bastion. He didn't register right away that he was holding the hood up with one hand as he swung around the corners, leaving him to guess later why. "Riku! Matte yo!"

But Riku wouldn't stop. He could feel it, his body, resonating to his heart from deep within the dungeons. He had to reach it before Sora did. If Sora saw his body, lifeless in there, then he didn't know what would happen. He heard the younger boy stumble behind him and glanced back, watching him catch his footing again as he jumped down a tunnel to take him to the right level.

This time, it was Riku who stumbled as his heart thumped uncomfortably in his chest. He staggered down past cells he was all too familiar with and reached the one where his body was resting, looking like a lifeless, broken doll. Catching his hand on one of the bars, he sagged a bit toward it, the other clutching his chest as a wave of pain ran through him.

"Riku...?" Sora called him tentatively, only walking forward when he sensed his friend in pain.

"Open...the door..." he whispered, tugging on the bars to show that it was locked. "Please..."

With just a little bit of apprehension, he looked into the cage to see what he was opening the door for, not at all surprised when he saw the body though. It was like Kairi all over again, but not the same. "Riku..." The keyblade appeared and lifted in his hand to release the catch that held the door shut, letting his friend stumble in.

Riku caught himself on his own body, looking into eyes that he'd only seen in mirrors, though now, they looked as if dead, with a flatness to them that scared even him. He closed his eyes, and for some reason, as the cloak melted away, so did the artificial skintone, leaving him as a black, naked shell for Sora to look at. He didn't have to turn to see the horrified expression. The gasp told him as much. But even as he looked over his shoulder, a faint smile showing in the blackness, the artificial body faded away, leaving only his heart in it's place, glowing a bright magenta and seeming to have a gold outline.

Sora watched still, the horror dying from his eyes as his friend lifted his hands, his eyes still lifeless, to capture that heart and bring it back to his chest, where it seemed to melt through the skin. It was all the warning he had before Riku's back arched away from the wall with a gasp, like a drowning man would with his first taste of air. The eyes that had previous been unfocused cleared, and as he settled back into a sitting position that was natural, the eyes rolled to Sora. This time, the soft smile that came to his lips with the whispered 'thank you' brought tears to Sora's eyes, though he refused to let them fall. "Riku!" He all but launched himself at the other boy to glomp him, not caring at all that he'd just been scared of his other form.

Riku let out a little hiss, but the smile stayed as he closed his eyes and let his arms fold around Sora in an embrace he remembered. "Arigato...you brought me back...so I could be me again," he whispered, only noticing how Sora's arms trembled around him before they tightened. "I missed you.."

Sora's response was to burrow closer to him, his face tucked against his neck as he tried to not cry. Finally, after two long years of searching, he had Riku back. And suddenly, reservations disappeared as he drew back, mashing their lips together in an awkward kiss. It was all teeth and lips but he didn't care. He had Riku back and he would be damned if he lost him again, whether to the darkness, to a girl, or to circumstances he couldn't control because he couldn't do a damn thing to change them.

----------------

TBC

Well, the review button is hungry. Feed it?


End file.
